


waltz

by HaydenFullwright



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenFullwright/pseuds/HaydenFullwright
Summary: seungmin's love for hyunjin doesn't stop at death
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	waltz

"i love you."  
  
seungmin cupped hyunjin's face, smiling. "you look beautiful as always."  
  
hyunjin didn't respond.  
  
he never did, not anymore at least. seungmin didn't care, it was hyunjin and that was all that mattered. he gently caressed his hyung's face, smiling wistfully. how beautiful his lover was, so alive and happy.  
  
"i have a special dinner for you tonight, and after that... a surprise," seungmin chuckled. "i'm sure you'll love it, it's the absolute best, just what you deserve."  
  
hyunjin's face was hard to read, but if seungmin looked close enough he could see the shadow of a smile. the older was always smiling, but not so much as of late. he must have been mad with seungmin, but the younger knew he could fix it. he could fix it all, and he would.  
  
"do you want to dance?" the silence was good enough for seungmin, who eagerly waltzed his lover around the room. just like old times. hyunjin loved to dance, and he was brilliant at it.  
  
their movements were effortless, smooth like butter as seungmin took the lead, letting his eyes drift shut. cluthing hyunjin closer to his chest he whispered, "i'll never let you go."  
  
across the room, against the wall, was lee minho. bloodshot eyes wide with fear, following seungmin's every move. he tried to remain as quiet as possible, not wanting to draw attention. blood trickled down his arms, the consequences of trying to free his hands from the cuffs above his head.  
  
he didn't know how many days he had been here, but by now all he knew was fear.  
  
he continued to watch as seungmin waltzed with the detached head of hwang hyunjin.


End file.
